Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode
by Stalungrad
Summary: It's time for Kirsty to start on her Pokémon adventure. She knows the drill - go to Professor Oak, get her first Pokémon, become a Pokémon Master. One problem. She's playing on Hard Mode.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, lets make this run of LeafGreen more interesting …_

 _release a pokemon if it faints_

 _have to catch the 1st pokemon in each area and nothing else_

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

Like so many new Pokémon trainers, Kirsty had been unable to sleep the night before starting her adventure. She kept thinking about getting her first Pokémon. What would she choose? And eventually, she made her mind up.

"I'd like a Pikachu please," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Professor Oak. "Those forest rats? Ridiculous. You can take one of these three. Pikachu indeed."

Kirsty examined the three Pokémon on display.

"Can I have a crab Pokémon?" she asked. "My star sign's Cancer, I thought …"

"You can have a turtle," said the professor.

"Yeah, but can I have a crab?"

And so it came to pass that Kirsty met her first Pokémon – a Squirtle. Which she named Crab.

The professor's grandson Blue picked a Bulbasaur. What a prick.

"Let's battle!" said Blue.

"Let's not," said Kirsty.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

It was a real clash of titans as Crab and the Bulbasaur tackled each other until the Bulbasaur fainted.

As they left Pallet Town, Kirsty admitted something.

"You did well, Cranc. I don't mind that you're not a crab."


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsty arrived in Viridian City.

"This is brilliant, Crab," she said. "Finally away from boring fucking Pallet Town. I literally never have to see that shithole again."

Kirsty checked out the shop.

The man at the till saw her.

"Hey, can you take this parcel to Professor Oak?"

"Goddammit."

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 2**

"Well, that was tedious," said Kirsty. "But at least we got some Pokéballs out of it."

Crab grinned inanely at her.

"Pokéballs mean more Pokémon, Crab. Let's see what awesome Pokémon await us in the grass."

Two seconds later.

"A fucking Rattata. Great."

But rules are rules, so Kirsty duly caught the creature.

"Welcome aboard, Estrevan."

Kirsty decided to train Estrevan up a bit. This proved difficult.

"Estrevan, I swear to fucking Goddish. I am having to heal you after every single fight, and that is not good enough. I'm having to back to my _mother_ , Estrevan, and you know how I feel about that woman."

Crab impressed her much more, however. He'd learnt Bubble, and could happily kill anything on Route 1.

"Aw, a Pidgey!" said Kirsty later. "I could have had a Pidgey! Damn you, Estrevan."

But rules are rules. Only the first Pokémon encountered can be caught. Crab dutifully murdered the bird.

Finally came the moment Estrevan killed a wild Rattata all by himself.

Kirsty sniffed.

"That'll do, rat," she said. "That'll do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Estrevan," said Kirsty. "This is the most important battle of your life so far."

Estrevan was facing a Mankey.

"I want to catch this Pokémon," said Kirsty. "If you kill her, I won't be able to – and that means we can't catch anything else on Route 22."

Estrevan tackled the Mankey. A good solid hit. One Pokéball later, and Troian the Mankey joined the party.

"You know what?" said Kirsty. "You're not bad, Estrevan. Not bad at all."

The Rattata's eyes were filled with stars.

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 3**

 _Crab the Squirtle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

Troian proved much easier to train than Estrevan. Or maybe Kirsty simply didn't mind so much.

"It's nice having another woman on the team," she told Troian. "Nothing worse than being stuck with all boys."

Crab and Estrevan exchanged embarrassed glances.

Kirsty wasn't even cross when she realised she could've caught a Spearow on Route 22.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a Flying type eventually," she said. But she loved Troian. And loved her all the more when she learned Low Kick.

As though in answer to all her prayers, the first Pokémon she met on Route 2 was a female Pidgey.

Estrevan weakened her, and she was easily caught in a single Pokéball. Delyth had joined the team.

"You'll be just the thing, Delyth," said Kirsty confidently. "This prick has a Bulbasaur, but with you, I won't need to worry."

And then came the Viridian Forest. Kirsty had been looking forward to this.

"This is my chance to catch a Pikachu!" she said.

Five minutes later.

"A fucking Metapod."

Rules being rules, Kirsty caught the Metapod, and named him Luke Cage.

The forest was tough. Kirsty had stocked up on Antidotes in the city, but still she felt she didn't have enough. In the end, though, she managed to beat a handful of trainers.

Crab learned Withdraw, and Delyth learned Gust.

"I think it's time," said Kirsty.

And she marched all the way back through the forest, down Route 2, back through the city. She healed along the way, then went west to Route 22.

"I knew you'd be here," she said.

"Oh, hey Kirsty," said Blue. "Battle me."

He sent out a Pidgey of his own. Its Sand-Attack was a huge problem for Crab, but his was the level advantage, and he won the war of attrition.

Then came Bulbasaur.

"Go! Delyth!"

Two Gusts were all it took. The fight was over.

"Fucking dare mess with me again," said Kirsty. "I'll fuck you up any day of the week."

"You were just lucky …" squeaked Blue, as she marched back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nail 'em, Crab!"

Kirsty was very keen to make Camper Liam cry. Failing that, she intended to wipe out his Pokémon with great dispatch.

And for a Pokémon like Crab the Squirtle, this was no problem.

"Guys, I'm embarrassed for you," said Kirsty. "If you're so weak to Bubble, you need to have a word with yourselves."

And then it was on to Brock. An easy fight against Brock's Geodude, and Crab learnt Water Gun.

"Hell yes!" cried Kirsty. "Now, what can I test this on?"

Brock sent out Onix.

"Fuck yeah."

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 4**

 _Crab the Squirtle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Luke Cage the Metapod_

Boulder Badge in hand, Kirsty whistled as she headed east. Brock had given her a Rock Tomb TM, which she'd taught to Troian. She'd even been given some running shoes by a scientist. Baffling, but useful. The sun was shining, her Pokémon were at full health. What could possibly go wrong?

"Woah, Troian!" cried Kirsty, the first time she used Rock Tomb. Troian managed to kill a strong Pidgey in a single attack. "Fucking epic."

Another Pidgey followed. Kirsty felt a bit sorry for their trainer, a pretty girl named Janice. But not sorry enough.

"Tear it apart, Troian!" And the Mankey obliged.

There were a lot of trainers on Route 3, and some of them were very tough.

"Ekans can fuck right off," said Kirsty, as she dashed back to Pewter City yet again to heal.

But at least it was good experience. The team was levelling up nicely. Estrevan had learned Quick Attack, which allowed him to escape several near-death experiences. The popularity of Bug types in the area added further benefit to Troian's Rock Tomb – and Kirsty became so dependent on her that she levelled up fast, learning Karate Chop along the way.

The highlight for Kirsty was when Troian defeated a strong Jigglypuff in a single Karate Chop. The Jigglypuff's trainer, a girl named Robin, handed over some prize money, and Kirsty was very polite to her as she took it.

"Now," said Kirsty, addressing her Pokémon. "Down to business. We haven't seen any wild Pokémon on this route yet. And the first thing we find – we're going to catch it."

The first Pokémon they found was a wild Spearow.

"Scratch it, Troian," said Kirsty, aware that the Mankey had tasted a lot of blood lately, and worried Troian might go overboard and kill the bird.

But no – Troian was nice and gentle, and Kirsty welcomed Dethstrike to the team.

"Stupid character limit," muttered Kirsty.

Next, Kirsty popped into Mt Moon. She hoped to find a Geodude – a good Rock type would be great for the time.

"Sigh," she said. Inevitably, she'd found a Zubat. "Fine. You can stay."

Salvatore was sent to the PC. Kirsty decided he'd be more of an asset than a Metapod, so she swapped him out for Luke Cage.

"I don't know why people complain about these rules," she said later, as she trained on Route 3. "This is a breeze. Hard Mode, Schmard Mode."

She fell in love with Dethstrike, who easily Pecked her way through every wild Pokémon she met.

Estrevan managed to prove his worth by defeating a Jigglypuff which had sent Dethstrike and Salvatore to sleep.

Salvatore was proving much harder to train.

"Mate, you need some better attacks," said Kirsty grumpily. All he knew were Astonish and Leech Life, and neither were proving very effective – particularly against the many Flying Normal types in the wild here.

Eventually, Kirsty was ready to fight her way through Mt Moon. But halfway along –

"Stop in the name of Team Rocket!"

Kirsty frowned.

She was going to fuck this guy up.

And she did. But at a price. Everyone on the team were badly injured – nearly all of them in the red, one of them paralysed. And she had no Repels or Escape Ropes.

"Oh, fuck."

She'd come so far. So dark, so dark and deep. How was she going to get out of this?

She had some Potions. She'd have to ration them. But they might –

Ah, who was she kidding? She was going to have to run away from everything along the way. And hope against hope they survived the trip.

She turned to the ladder that would be the first step out of this hellhole.

And Estrevan gave her a look.

 _The moment has been prepared for._

Kirsty heard the message. And she _ran_.

Pokémon attacked her from every direction. In every corner a Zubat, a Paras, a Geodud.

And from every single one of them – Estrevan helped Kirsty escape.

 _Ability: Run Away_

"You saved us, Estrevan," said Kirsty, when at last she stepped out of the cliffside. "You saved us all."

She patted the Rattata. And Estrevan gently squeaked thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're pulling a big job here! Get lost, kid."

"Fuck you," said Kirsty. "Go, Dethstrike!"

Dethstrike tore the Team Rocket grunt's Zubat to shreds. Kirsty had trained the Spearow up since her last encounter with Team Rocket, and the work had paid off.

"Go Ekans!"

 _Ability: Intimidate_

"Ah, shit," said Kirsty. "Kill it anyway, Dethstrike."

Peck did little damage. Kirsty was ready to bring out Crab, when –

"Ekans, use Wrap."

"You little shit!" cried Kirsty.

Dethstrike couldn't leave the battle now.

But Dethstrike pecked and pecked, and like an Aesop's Fable, the snake was defeated.

"You can give me some fucking money too, please," said Kirsty. "And, actually, tell me what your criminal plan is."

"We're looking for a rare fossil!"

Kirsty frowned. She glared at the grunt, awaiting further information. None came.

And so, she spoke.

"Dream bigger, for fuck's sake."

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 5**

 _Crab the Squirtle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Dethstrike the Spearow_

 _Salvatore the Zubat_

It wasn't that Kirsty was against crime per se. There were lots of crimes she fully supported. But Team Rocket were clearly dicks. It did not escape her notice that every single member of the organisation she met as she worked her way through Mt Moon was male. Kirsty was deeply suspicious of any organisation with low female membership.

So, she defeated them with prejudice. Not because she cared about their stupid fossils. "Fuck fossils", that was Kirsty's motto. Or at least, it was her motto _now_.

She was not pleased, then, when she ended up stumbling over the fossils, and some dweeb attacked her.

"Those are mine!" he said, and launched a Grimer at her.

"Get that thing away from me," said Kirsty. "Go, Crab."

The Grimer was tough. Water Gun did little – and Crab was getting damaged and poisoned in the meantime. Crab won the battle, but he was severely weakened.

"You did well, Crab," said Kirsty. "Now come back. Go Troian!"

Troian faced a Voltorb. This was a much quicker battle, but Voltorb managed to Screech at Troian before dying to a Karate Chop.

"Alright, better come back, Troian," said Kirsty. "Go Dethstrike!"

Deeathstrike Pecked the Koffing that stood as the dweeb's last hope – and was poisoned by Koffing's Poison Gas for her trouble.

Kirsty used a Potion.

Koffing Tackled Dethstrike, who Pecked again … but the poison was still taking its toll.

Kirsty considered her options. Was it worth using an Antidote? No, Koffing would just poison Dethstrike again. Another Potion would have to do.

Dethstrike's health was getting low –

 _Critical Hit!_

The Koffing went down.

"Alright, alright!" said the dweeb. "You can have one of my fossils!"

Kirsty gave him a look filled with more disgust than he'd realised could register on a human face.

She took one of his fossils anyway. Not because she wanted it. But because he clearly wanted it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsty was in a far better mood now that she'd left Mt Moon. She'd had a chance to relax in Cerulean City, to shower, to stock up on items, and to heal her team.

As she made her way to Route 4, she realised that she'd grown to love every member of her team.

"I'm sorry I was so tough on you before," she said. "You shouldn't have to prove yourself to me. I'm your trainer, and my love should be unconditional."

Her Pokémon looked up at her, love in their eyes.

"From now on, you guys can rest assured we'll be together through thick and thin, to the bitter end."

Suddenly, they were attacked by a wild Pokémon.

"A Sandshrew!" said Kirsty gleefully. "Salvatore, you're cool with spending the rest of the adventure in the PC, right?"

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 6**

 _Crab the Squirtle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Dethstrike the Spearow_

 _Salvatore the Zubat_

What a stroke of luck! A Ground-type would be ideal for the team. She'd fought some Voltorbs and Magnemites in Mt Moon, and realised too many of her Pokémon were weak to Electricity.

"Alright, Crab. Don't go in too hard. Use Tackle."

Crab obeyed – and it did very little to the Sandshrew.

"Ooh, she's strong!" said Kirsty. "Alright, another Tackle."

The Sandshrew did nothing but Defence Curl.

"Right, I'm going to try this."

Kirsty threw a Pokéball. Sandshrew burst out.

"My kind of girl!" said Kirsty.

And so the cycle went. Tackle, Defence Curl, Tackle, Defence Curl. Every time Sandshrew curled up, Crab's Tackles did less and less damage.

"Okay, one more should do it –"

Crab Tackled – a critical hit.

The Sandshrew fainted.

There was a tense silence.

Eventually, Kirsty spoke.

"Of all the stupid –"

But Crab wasn't listening. He was too busy … glowing?!

Crab stretched, and twisted, and grew.

"You've evolved! You're a Wartortle now!"

Kirsty hugged the newly-evolved Crab.

"As I said – together forever."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, gang," said Kirsty. "This is our hardest challenge to date. Taking on a Water gym, and none of you have a single attack with a type advantage. Crab?"

The Wartortle looked up.

"Our plan is to have you Bite everything you see until dead. Dethstrike?"

The Spearow looked up.

"You're our main backup. If both of you go down, we're in serious trouble. So – let's do our best. Let's kill this gym and piss on the corpse."

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 7**

 _Crab the Wartortle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Dethstrike the Spearow_

 _Salvatore the Zubat_

The strategy worked well – Crab bit his way through the trainers' Pokémon with its turtley mouth.

But Kirsty was worried. That last Goldeen was tough – and the Gym Leader was bound to be tougher still. She could do with a secret weapon.

So she took a break from the challenge. Went to do some training. Then returned.

"Hi, you're a new face!" The Gym Leader, Misty, seemed delighted to face a new challenger. "I can't wait to see what you're capable of."

Kirsty blushed.

Misty sent out Staryu.

"Alright, Troian. Start us off."

Kirsty had taught Troian Mega Kick since Mt Moon. Staryu Hardened – and Troian missed.

"Dammit," said Kirsty. "Try it again."

Staryu Hardened a second time. This time, Mega Kick connected – but took off less than half Staryu's health.

"Keep kicking!"

But this time, Misty ordered: "Water Pulse."

Troian took heavy damage from the attack. On the plus side, Mega Kick connected, and Staryu's health was now in the red.

"Okay, time to swap," said Kirsty. "Go, Crab!"

Crab would be able to take a Water Pulse, right?

But Misty used a Super Potion.

"NOOOO!" cried Kirsty. "Fuck everything. Crab, Bite it."

Staryu Hardened again – but Crab had the level advantage, and took off a decent chunk.

"Water Pulse!"

The Water move did little to Crab – and this time, his Bite scored a critical hit.

"Okay, go Starmie!" declared Misty.

Kirsty recalled Crab. It was time for her secret weapon.

"Go Dethstrike!"

And she released … a Fearow! Freshly evolved from her training.

"Dethstrike – use Thief."

Thief had the type advantage – but Dethstrike took far more damage from the opponent's Water Pulse.

"One more Thief," said Kirsty.

A second Water Pulse put Dethstrike in the red. Once again, Kirsty sent out Crab.

"Use Bite."

Things were going well. Crab ought to be able to withstand Water Pulse, and the type advantage should finish things off.

But then a Water Pulse connected.

And Crab became confused. He hit himself in confusion.

"Don't worry, Crab," said Kirsty, using a Potion.

This time, Starmie used Swift, causing much more damage.

Crab overcame his confusion to score a Bite – and now Starmie was in the red.

Another Swift – but Crab survived. Another Bite, and Starmie was dead.

"You're incredibly impressive," said Misty.

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She barely made eye contact as she took a Cascade Badge.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kirsty!" It was Blue.

"Oh my God," said Kirsty. "Fine, you fucking fight me again. I've got it in the pantry 'til Christmas, mate."

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 8**

 _Crab the Wartortle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Dethstrike the Fearow_

 _Salvatore the Zubat_

"Your Pidgeotto's tough," said Kirsty. "But it's not fucking tough ENOUGH, is it? Go on, Crab."

Crab destroyed its opponent with its Water Gun.

"Oh, you sending your little Bulbasaur out now, are you?" asked Kristy. "Then say hello to my friend – Ms Going To Fuck You Up Seven Ways From Sunday."

Dethstrike took out Bulbasaur in two Pecks.

Salvatore took out Blue's Abra. Troian finished off his Rattata.

"I'll show you one of these days," said Blue.

"Fucking do one, mate."

The strategy worked well – Crab bit his way through the trainers' Pokémon with its turtley mouth.

But Kirsty was worried. That last Goldeen was tough – and the Gym Leader was bound to be tougher still. She could do with a secret weapon.

So she took a break from the challenge. Went to do some training. Then returned.

"Hi, you're a new face!" The Gym Leader, Misty, seemed delighted to face a new challenger. "I can't wait to see what you're capable of."

Kirsty blushed.

Misty sent out Staryu.

"Alright, Troian. Start us off."

Kirsty had taught Troian Mega Kick since Mt Moon. Staryu Hardened – and Troian missed.

"Dammit," said Kirsty. "Try it again."

Staryu Hardened a second time. This time, Mega Kick connected – but took off less than half Staryu's health.

"Keep kicking!"

But this time, Misty ordered: "Water Pulse."

Troian took heavy damage from the attack. On the plus side, Mega Kick connected, and Staryu's health was now in the red.

"Okay, time to swap," said Kirsty. "Go, Crab!"

Crab would be able to take a Water Pulse, right?

But Misty used a Super Potion.

"NOOOO!" cried Kirsty. "Fuck everything. Crab, Bite it."

Staryu Hardened again – but Crab had the level advantage, and took off a decent chunk.

"Water Pulse!"

The Water move did little to Crab – and this time, his Bite scored a critical hit.

"Okay, go Starmie!" declared Misty.

Kirsty recalled Crab. It was time for her secret weapon.

"Go Dethstrike!"

And she released … a Fearow! Freshly evolved from her training.

"Dethstrike – use Thief."

Thief had the type advantage – but Dethstrike took far more damage from the opponent's Water Pulse.

"One more Thief," said Kirsty.

A second Water Pulse put Dethstrike in the red. Once again, Kirsty sent out Crab.

"Use Bite."

Things were going well. Crab ought to be able to withstand Water Pulse, and the type advantage should finish things off.

But then a Water Pulse connected.

And Crab became confused. He hit himself in confusion.

"Don't worry, Crab," said Kirsty, using a Potion.

This time, Starmie used Swift, causing much more damage.

Crab overcame his confusion to score a Bite – and now Starmie was in the red.

Another Swift – but Crab survived. Another Bite, and Starmie was dead.

"You're incredibly impressive," said Misty.

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She barely made eye contact as she took a Cascade Badge.


	9. Chapter 9

Nugget Bridge. A tough challenge for any Pokémon trainer.

Not for Kirsty Sommerling, though. Estrevan – her Rattata – now knew Hyper Fang, and could tear through the trainers on the bridge.

Chomp –

Chomp –

CHOMP!

"You're doing brilliantly, Estrevan!" cried Kirsty.

But something troubled her. Estrevan was underlevelled compared with Crab and Dethstrike, her team's strongest Pokémon. He could really do with evolving.

 **Kirsty Sommerling: Hard-Mode**

 **episode 9**

 _Crab the Wartortle_

 _Estrevan the Rattata_

 _Troian the Mankey_

 _Delyth the Pidgey_

 _Dethstrike the Fearow_

 _Salvatore the Zubat_

"Okay, gang," said Kirsty. "We're in a new area – and you know what that means!"

It was time to catch a new Pokémon.

"Let's hope for something awesome."

A wild Weedle attacked.

"Oh, for FUCK'S sake."

Nonetheless, Kirsty caught the Weedle, named him Arbiter … and allowed him to be sent straight to the PC.

"Let's see if the next route gives us better –"

A wild Bellsprout attacked.

"Oh, YES! This is exactly the kind of thing."

Estrevan faced its opponent.

"Now, be gentle Estrevan," said Kirsty. "Don't kill it."

Estrevan hit it with a Hyper Fang – but this was a strong Bellsprout, and he survived the hit.

But then – the Bellsprout used Wrap. Estrevan took heavy damage.

"Argh, okay," said Kirsty. "Come back, Estrevan."

But that wasn't an option – Estrevan couldn't escape the Bellsprout's grip.

Crossing her fingers, Kirsty threw a Poké Ball. If this failed, Estrevan would be killed by the Wrap attack.

Wobble. Wobble.

… and the Bellsprout was caught!

"All RIGHT!" yelled Kirsty. "You shall be called Wildfire."

Kirsty popped back into town to drop off Delyth, and pick up her new Bellsprout.

"You're so strong!" said Kirsty, stars in her eyes as she watched Wildflower handle himself against the strong Pokémon of Route 26.

But then a Pidgey appeared.

"Okay, Wildflower, come back," said Kirsty. "And go – Estrevan!"

The old bait 'n' switch! Estrevan could help train up Wildflower.

"Use Hyper Fang!"

But the Pidgey used Quick Attack – and then Estrevan's attack missed.

"Come on, Estrevan – one more time."

Pidgey used Quick Att-

It was a critical hit.

"What."

Estrevan fa-

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Troian finished off the Pidgey, but Kirsty barely noticed.

Estrevan was dead.

The first to fall.


End file.
